Por Uma Noite Apenas
by Yuma Ashihara
Summary: E então, Sephiroth voltou seu olhar para o teto, pensando em como fora irracional não ter conseguido um contato anterior com o rapaz. Cloud tinha alguma coisa diferente, disso o mais velho tinha certeza. Resolveu fechar os olhos. De repente não existia mais combate, não existia mais Tempestade. Apenas Sephiroth e Cloud, apenas aquele novo sentimento.


**Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual da Square Enix. Também está disponível para leitura no Spirit e no Nyah! Fanfiction.**

O jovem loiro estava cansado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse fechar os olhos e se deixar desabar sobre a superfície macia e aconchegante se seu colchão. O treinamento de minutos atrás o havia obrigado a se esforçar além do que habitualmente fazia. Sabia que, para ser devidamente respeitado na Shinra como seus parceiros devia fazer por merecer, apenas não imaginou que seria algo tão rigoroso.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, retirando as ombreiras metálicas que normalmente usava e colocando-as sobre uma pequena poltrona próximo de si juntamente com seu sobretudo preto. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca, acariciando-a levemente, voltando a caminhar para se aproximar de sua tão esperada cama, sentando-se sobre sua superfície macia, conseguindo ouvir o som das molas de contraindo devido ao seu peso. Pensou por um momento se Kadaj não estivesse certo em precisar trocar o móvel, poderia ficar mais confortável para si, mas não sente total necessidade disso.

Tal pensamento o fez crispar os lábios e formar uma carranca, lembrar-se de Kadaj o fazia se lembrar da pessoa que estava tirando seu sossego desde o momento em que pusera os pés dentro da sede da Shinra. Sua pose indiferente, sua voz impassível e autoritária que o fazia tremer em fascinação, seu porte físico perfeitamente sincronizado com sua personalidade e, é claro, seus longos fios prateados que sempre lhe foram motivo de admiração.

_Sephiroth._

Suspirou pesadamente antes de se deitar, levando os braços para atrás da cabeça em uma espécie de suporte enquanto fechava seus orbes azulados estonteantes. Apenas pensar em seu nome o fazia perder levemente o controle de sua respiração e as frenéticas batidas descompassadas de seu coração apenas confirmavam isso. Ainda não sabia dizer o que era pior, ser obrigado a conviver ao seu lado todos os dias em seus mais variados afazeres, ou saber que o outro não nutria nem certa afeição para com o loiro. Uma das características de Sephiroth - além de sua excessiva arrogância - seria o fato de simplesmente ignorar aqueles que não são considerados excelentes SOLDIER's. Tal indiferença o machucava e o simples fato de não poder compartilhar o que sentia com mais ninguém o sufocava.

Permitiu-se sorrir por um momento. A única pessoa que sabia de toda a história era Zack Fair, seu melhor e único amigo. Lembrava-se muito bem quando conhereca o moreno, ainda era um novato quando ingressou na SOLDIER e todos, incluindo Sephiroth, viraram-lhe as costas por não ter conseguido alcançar a primeira classe de soldado. Foi quando o moreno lhe ofereceu sua amizade, ensinando-o também a ignorar os comentários dos outros SOLDIER's.

_– __São uns babacas. - Comentou, sorrindo para o loiro. - Parece que simplesmente se esqueceram que há alguns anos estavam na mesma situação que você._

_– __É, mas eles passaram de primeira. - Respondeu, cruzando os braços e recebendo o aceno negativo de Zack._

_– __Até parece. São um bando de inúteis que passaram por situações mais vergonhosas que a sua. - Tornou a dizer, dando de ombros e levando uma das mãos até os fios loiros do outro, afagando-os. - É Cloud, certo? Olha, não se deixe influenciar por causa de um ou outro. Se você quer ser alguém aqui dentro garoto, mande eles se ferrarem e continue tentando, ouviu?_

Abriu um sorriso maior ao se lembrar daquela situação, deixando escapar algumas risadas antes de se levantar e levar uma das mãos até o zíper da camisa, abrindo-a aos poucos. Fazia certo tempo que não via o moreno que havia saído em missão com Vincent Valentine, melhor amigo de Sephiroth. Se o rapaz estivesse ali, provavelmente estaria rindo da situação na qual Cloud se encontrava naquele momento.

Lançou a camisa para a mesma poltrona na qual havia colocado suas ombreiras e retirou a calça, ficando apenas com a cueca box preta e voltou a se deitar sobre a cama, cobrindo-se e fechando os olhos em seguida. Precisava tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e dormir um pouco, não sabia como seria o dia seguinte e precisava estar preparado para o que quer que fosse.

E então Cloud lentamente adormeceu.

[...]

– Estão todos aqui? - Um rapaz loiro com óculos sobre a cabeça perguntou, voltando a se pronunciar assim que todos assentiam. - Sephiroth, precisa escolher qual dos garotos vai levar apenas para ter certeza de que irão chegar em segurança para encontrar Vincent.

– Eu sei disso Cid. - O dono dos fios prateados comentou, cruzando os braços enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelo local. - Hoje iremos para Tempestade. Recebemos informações de que a tropa de Vincent está tendo problemas e precisamos ajudá-lo. Sabem a reputação do local, então quem ainda quiser continuar, dê um passo à frente.

A voz se Sephiroth soou mais séria do que o normal com aquela frase. Os jovens SOLDIER's se entreolharam por um momento, sabiam exatamente que não poderia vir nada de bom de Tempestade. Até que o silêncio fora quebrado por um caminhar lento que ecoava por todo o local. Os olhos tenebrosos do mais velho repousaram sobre a figura de um rapaz loiro, trajando uma calça folgada e uma camisa de zíper, ambas pretas, e um sobretudo que cobria apenas um de seus braços. Sephiroth estreitou os olhos para a figura à sua frente, fitando diretamente os olhos azulados do rapaz que transbordavam determinação.

– Quanta coragem. - Comentou. - Qual o seu nome?

O loiro precisou segurar a intensa vontade de crispar os lábios.

– Cloud Strife, senhor. - Respondeu, erguendo melhor o peito.

Sephiroth assentiu, fazendo um sinal para que o outro se aproximasse enquanto voltava sua atenção para os demais jovens.

– Mais alguém? - Perguntou, correndo os olhos pelo local e aproveitando para fitar o Strife, que se posicionava atrás de si ao lado de Cid. Nenhum dos outros SOLDIER's respondeu e então o mais velho se voltou para Cid, começando a caminhar para sair do recinto. - Cid, Strife, vamos agora.

– Você poderia ser um pouco mais amigável, sabia? - O piloto murmurou, caminhando ao lado de Sephiroth e sendo seguido por Cloud.

– Não vejo um motivo para isso. - Respondeu, voltando seu olhar para Cid, que movimentou levemente a cabeça na direção do loiro ao seu lado, fazendo Sephiroth suspirar levemente. - Strife.

Os ombros do loiro se tencionaram levemente, que conseguiu disfarçar movimentando seu sobretudo com uma das mãos. Engoliu um pouco de saliva forçadamente enquanto tentava controlar o bater descompassado de seu coração apenas em ouvir o outro mencionar seu sobrenome.

– S-Sim? - Respondeu, crucificando-se mentalmente por ter gaguejado. Percebeu o olhar do piloto cair sobre si, provavelmente se perguntando o motivo daquele aparente nervosismo.

– Você está bem? Parece nervoso. - Sephiroth voltou seu olhar para Cloud, franzindo levemente o cenho ao perceber as maçãs do rosto do outro coradas. - Não fique assim, é normal quando se trata de Tempestade.

O loiro riu mentalmente, se o maior realmente soubesse o motivo de estar tão nervoso provavalmente não estaria tentando acalmá-lo. Na verdade deveria estar se sentindo chateado ou, pelo menos, frustrado, por Sephiroth não tê-lo reconhecido há minutos atrás, mas estava apenas um pouco desesperado por não saber o que fazer na presença do outro.

Voltou os olhos para frente, ouvindo a conversa dos outros dois sobre o tipo de veículo que usariam para chegarem à Tempestade. Cid queria pilotar, mas Sephiroth disse que um jipe chamaria menos atenção do que um helicóptero, mesmo sendo camuflado. O loiro não estava realmente prestando atenção naquela conversa, na verdade queria apenas chegar o mais rápido possível em Tempestade para se encontrar com Zack. Deixou escapar um leve sorriso com isso, o moreno provavelmente estaria gritando algo como: _O que está fazendo aqui? Vamos, volte para a Shinra já!_

[...]

Sephiroth estava encostado sobre a janela do jipe, olhando a paisagem rústica ao lado de fora. Sempre gostou de florestas e campinas, era uma paisagem que sempre o acalmou desde que colocou os pés para o lado de fora dos limites da Shinra. Em tempos como aqueles era difícil encontrar um momento para relaxar, mas naquele momento dentro do jipe e com a iluminação do por do sol, conseguia se perder nos mais variados devaneios.

Voltou seus olhos tenebrosos para a frente, observando Cid dirigindo cautelosamente pela estrada de terra batida que anunciava que estariam se aproximando da fronteira. O piloto era um bom companheiro e um excelente soldado no ar, mas não possuía grande habilidade na terra, encontrando de vez em quando algumas dificuldades na direção que faziam o carro balançar mais que o normal.

Voltando os olhos para seu lado direito, passou a fitar o jovem SOLDIER que ressonava tranquilamente com o corpo totalmente apoiado sobre a porta traseira do jipe. Mesmo sendo final de tarde, Strife parecia cansado quando se apresentou para acompanhá-los naquela missão. Provavelmente pelo pesado treinamento do dia anterior, no qual o próprio Sephiroth havia organizado. Lembrava-se vagamente de um rapaz de fios loiros, portando uma espada estranha que se partia em sete lâminas, lutar bravamente contra Kadaj - que não o agradava nem um pouco - que tem um forte laço com Vincent. Por muitas vezes Sephiroth tentou entender o motivo do Valentine apreciar tanto a companhia do outro, desistindo quando se irritava com as explicações e controvérsias do moreno.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou observando Cloud dormir. Poderia deixá-lo descansar em paz, mas sabia que quanto mais próximos estivessem de Tempestade, maior seria o perigo e maior seria a atenção.

– Strife, acorda. - Chamou, levando uma das mãos até o braço exposto do rapaz, sentindo a textura e o choque gostoso que a pele do rapaz fazia contra a sua. Sephiroth ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, afastando a mão imediatamente e alternando o olhar entre Cloud e a palma de sua mão. Não sabia dizer se aquilo foi realmente um choque ou apenas alguma reação de reflexo. Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tornando a segurar sobre o braço do loiro. - Strife!

O menor resmungou um pouco, separando as pálpebras e deixando visível seus orbes azulados que, momentaneamente, se encontraram com os tenebrosos de Sephiroth, deixando-o paralizado por breves momentos, apenas a fitar como o rosto do loiro ficava radiande quando os últimos raios de sol do dia o iluminavam.

– Nós não somos mais crianças, mantenha-se acordado. - Alertou, afastando a mão do braço do loiro, que voltou seus olhos para o local por um momento.

Cloud se sentia encabulado por estar naquela situação, queria poder dizer muitas coisas ao mais velho naquele momento. Gostaria de dizer o quanto o admirava, em como isso o influenciou para ser o homem que é hoje - mesmo não sendo muita coisa - e como apenas o seu olhar era o suficiente para que as borboletas adormecidas em seu estômago tomassem vida. Mas apenas pensar na possibilidade de uma rejeição e de uma possível humilhação o amedrontavam de tal maneira que doía no fundo de sua alma.

Não conseguiu disfarçar a carranca de desgosto que se formara em seu rosto sem perceber, atraindo a atenção de Sephiroth para si. O dono dos cabelos prateados ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, tentando entender o motivo de tal expressão. Imaginava ser algo como o mal humor por ter sido acordado e deixou um sorriso escapar ao imaginar tal situação.

– Sei o que está pensando. - Começou e Cloud voltou sua atenção para si. - Mas não se preocupe, não vamos nos machucar em vão. A Shinra é muito bem requisitada e o nome SOLDIER intimida qualquer um, isso já é o suficiente para eles se retraírem.

O loiro nada comentou, apenas assentiu e voltou a olhar para a paisagem ao lado de fora, abaixando levemente o olhar. Por um momento pensou que o mais velho percebera o que se passava em sua cabeça, e admitia estar feliz com essa hipótese.

Sephiroth passou uma das mãos por seus fios prateados que estavam levemente oleosos, precisaria passar um bom tempo no banho para limpá-los como deveria. Além disso, nunca havia passado por uma situação como essa, e o clima tenso que ficou entre os dois era a prova de como não sabia lidar com aquilo. Não sabia dizer se aquilo era por causa da personalidade de Cloud ou por causa da missão à Tempestade.

Ambos eram tirados de seus devaneios por uma freada súbita de Cid, fazendo o corpo de Cloud se movimentar com força contra o banco da frente. Mas antes de se chocar contra o assento metálico, sentiu seu braço ser segurado fortemente e seu corpo se voltou para trás, caindo próximo ao corpo de Sephiroth. O maior o fitava preocupado, puxando novamente seu corpo e apoiando o rosto do rapaz sobre a curva de seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

– Você está bem? - A pergunta foi feita, mas Cloud parecia não ouvir. Estava com os olhos arregalados com a atitude repentina do outro, mas também aproveitou o momento para respirar fundo e aspirar o perfume que exalava da pele de Sephiroth. Conseguia identificar um cheiro amadeirado com um outro que não conseguia identificar bem, julgando ser o cheiro do próprio Sephiroth.

Deixou um suave sorriso escapar antes de se afastar do corpo do mais velho, olhando-o nos olhos.

– O que aconteceu? - Cloud perguntou, fazendo o outro separar levemente os lábios ao finalmente ouvir a entonação quase lírica ao seus ouvidos da voz do rapaz. Sentiu algumas fisgadas em seu baixo ventre e desviou os olhos para Cid, levemente constrangido com aquela situação.

– Uma pensão. - Cid respondeu, virando-se para os outros dois com um sorriso estonteante sobre os lábios. - Poderíamos descansar durante a noite e seguirmos viagem amanhã de manhã bem cedo, o que acham?

Sephiroth voltou os olhos para Cloud, que deu de ombros.

– Vamos, está todo mundo acabado por conta desse cara aqui. - Cid apontou para Sephiroth, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Garanto que Vincent dá conta do recado até amanhã.

O loiro voltou seu orbes azulados para Sephiroth, que parecia ponderar sobre o assunto.

– Tudo bem. - Disse por fim. - Espero que eles tenham quartos disponíveis, iria odiar ter que dividir o quarto com você Cid.  
Uma risada alta ecoou pelo local e então Cid desligou o jipe. Cloud e Sephiroth saíram do veículo, sendo acompanhados pelo piloto e então passaram a caminhar na direção daquela pequena pensão.

[...]

O loiro abria a porta do banheiro do quarto. Para sua satisfação, estava dividindo o quarto com Sephiroth. Tal divisão fora feita na hora do jantar enquanto Cid insistia em corrigir a dona da pensão sempre que pronunciava "SOLDIER" da maneira errada, arrancando altas risadas de Sephiroth e Cloud, que parecia mais enturmado com os dois depois daquela conversa. Como o piloto sabia que o mais velho odiava ser obrigado a ouvir seus mantras sobre aviação, por isso decidiu dormir sozinho e deixá-lo na companhia do loiro. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo antes de concordarem com tal divisão.

Agora, Cloud saía do banheiro com uma toalha branca em volta da cintura e com outra sobre os fios loiros úmidos, enxugando-os. Sephiroth havia se banhado primeiro e agora se encontrava sentado sobre sua cama, apoiando as costas sobre a cabeceira enquanto lia uma revista que encontrara largada em um canto do quarto. O loiro voltou seu olhar para a sua cama devidamente arrumada, desejando por um momento ter permissão para dividir a cama com o outro.

Suspirou profundamente e se sentou sobre sua cama, de costas para Sephiroth, pegando suas roupas. Mesmo estando acostumado a se trocar na frente de outros homens como sempre fazia na Shinra, era diferente na presença do outro. Sentia-se encabulado.

Desenrolou a toalha da cintura e vestiu rapidamente a cueca box e a calça preta. Segurou sua camisa e seu sobretudo, dobrando-os e colocando-os ao seu lado na cama junto com suas ombreiras. Levandou ambos os braços em seguida para se espreguiçar, quando um ruído chamou sua atenção. Virou o rosto para trás, deparando-se com Sephiroth a fitá-lo.

– Você e Zack parecem ser muito próximos. - Comentou, fitando a expressão surpresa no rosto do loiro. - Falei algo que não devia?

– Ah... Não, desculpe senhor. - Cloud respondeu, virando-se completamente.

– Não. - Sephiroth cortou. - Não precisa me chamar de senhor aqui, pode me tratar por Sephiroth.

Os olhos do loiro por um momento quase saltaram das órbitas e então segurou um sorriso.

– Obrigado sen... Sephiroth. - Respondeu, sentindo-se feliz ao poder dizer seu nome como bem queria sem precisar esconder ou apenas comentar com Zack. - E... Sim, Zack e eu somos grandes amigos.

– Devo imaginar que seja como Vincent e Kadaj então. - Comentou, voltando a fitar a revista com certo ar de desapontamento que fez Cloud erguer as sobrancelhas.

– Não é para tanto... - Disse, atraindo a atenção do mais velho para si. - Se me permite comparar... Mas acho que minha amizade com Zack se parece mais como a sua para com Vincent.

Sephiroth separou levemente os lábios em um pequeno "o", aparentando certa surpresa antes de voltar os olhos para a revista, escondendo o leve sorrisinho que brotou repentinamente em seus lábios. Sentiu seu coração dar uma batida a mais do que normalmente dava e, estranhando aquilo, jogou a revista para o lado. Estava feliz em saber daquilo, mas não sabia o porquê de estar feliz daquele modo.

Cloud apenas observou os movimentos do mais velho com curiosidade sobre aquela pergunta, percebendo como ficou inquieto ao ter comparado aquelas amizades. Talvez tenha dito algo que não devia.

– Desculpe. - Murmurou, mas alto o suficiente para que o outro escutasse.

– Por que está se desculpando? - Perguntou.

– Pensei ter dito algo que não devia. - Explicou, desviando o olhar e levando uma das mãos até a cabeça, coçando-a.

O dono dos fios prateados permaneceu fitando Cloud por alguns segundos antes de se levantar e caminhar para a cama do outro. O loiro o seguia com os olhos ao perceber a movimentação, até que Sephiroth se sentava ao seu lado, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre o colchão de modo a relaxar melhor. Apenas naquele momento Cloud pode reparar em como o outro estava vestindo, apenas a calça, assim como ele, deixando seu peitoral definido à mostra.O loiro inflou levemente o nariz com aquela visão, desviando o olhar em seguida.

Sephiroth fitava o outro de relance, sorrindo com as diversas reações que o outro tinha ao fitá-lo. Aproveitou o momento também para olhá-lo melhor. Cloud, mesmo sendo mais baixo, possuía um excelente físico e um peitoral que chamava atenção. Sua pele branca constratava com seus fios loiros naturais assim como seus olhos realçavam sua beleza, tão lírica ao seu ver. Antes que pudesse perceber, aproximou-se vagamente do corpo do jovem Strife, levando uma das mãos até seu rosto e acariciando-o lentamente. Cloud fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho e suspirando com aquele simples toque e demonstrando todas as reações que Sephiroth queria - ou achava que queria - ver. Em um impulso, puxou o rosto do loiro para uní-lo com o seu e então selou ambos os lábios. Um beijo simples, apenas um roçar de lábios, que foi o suficiente para fazer Cloud enlaçar o pescoço de Sephiroth, unindo ambos os corpos.

O loiro não sabia e muito menos entendia o porquê e como eles chegaram até aquele ponto, mas também não queria tentar entender agora. Estava sentindo os lábios da pessoa na qual desejou praticamente a sua vida inteira, era tudo o que importava afinal.

Sephiroth movimentou os lábios pedindo passagem com sua língua, esta que lhe era cedida sem pestanejar. Logo sentia aquela cavidade quente e úmida na qual ansiara desde aquele estranho momento no jipe quando Cid freou de repente. Levou uma das mãos até a cintura de Cloud, apertando firmemente ali enquanto o puxava para cima de si. O loiro se movimentou aos poucos, separando as pernas e encaixando-se perfeitamente sobre o colo do outro, que logo depositou a outra mão sobre sua nuca, também apertando com firmeza sobre o local.

Suas línguas passaram a se encontrar quando o loiro retribuiu o beijo com mais volúpia. Ambos sentiam aquele peculiar formigamento sobre o baixo ventre, mas era Cloud quem começava a dar pequenos sinais de excitação, como alguns gemidos baixos que escapavam de seus lábios quando suas intimidades de roçavam.

E então o beijo foi desfeito. Sephiroth apoiou sua testa sobre a do loiro enquanto permanecia respirando descompassadamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego e abriu os olhos, percebendo que Cloud estava na mesma situação.

– Sephiroth... - O loiro sussurrou, fazendo o outro morder o lábio inferior. - Por que?  
E foi então que o dono dos fios prateados ergueu a cabeça, afastando os rostos e encontrando os orbes azulados do outro.

– Porque... - Começou, tentando encontrar alguma resposta para aquele ato impensado. - Não sei. Você não gostou?

Cloud sentiu uma fisgada em seu coração, não queria que entendesse errado.

– Não é isso... É que... - Tentou encontrar alguma forma melhor de dizer o que estaria se passando em sua cabeça naquele momento, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.  
Sephiroth então afastou o Strife, levantando-se e caminhando até sua cama em seguida, com ambas as mãos sobre os cabelos.

– Eu não devia ter feito isso. - Começou, ainda de costas para o loiro. - Não sei o que deu em mim... Desculpe Cloud. Se quiser trocar de quarto eu vou entender.

– N-Não! - Exclamou, levantando-se imediatamente e fazendo o outro se virar. - Sephiroth... Já tem um tempo que queria te contar uma coisa.

O outro franziu o cenho e então se sentou sobre sua cama, levando uma das mãos até o seu lado e batendo sobre o colchão, indicando para Cloud se sentar ali. E foi o que fez.

– Eu... - Começou, após se sentar. - Gosto de você, eu acho.

O loiro desviou o olhar e Sephiroth pareceu se engasgar ao descobrir aquilo, tossindo algumas vezes.

– Gosta de mim? - Perguntou, virando-se para o outro. - Gostar como?

– Como você acha que eu fiquei assim? - Disse, olhando o outro nos olhos e apontando para sua ereção entre as pernas, que estava bem visível.

– Ah, acho que entendi... - Comentou, desviando o olhar em seguida.

– Eu sempre me espelhei em você para tudo, Sephiroth. - Tornou a dizer, chamando-lhe a atenção. - Já te admirava mesmo antes de entrar para a Shinra. Eu nunca fui alguém realmente significante e depois de descobrir sobre suas histórias eu pensei: Ah... Eu quero ser como ele! - Comentou em um ar de admiração que fez o mais velho rir. - Eu não consegui passar no teste na primeira vez e me senti um lixo por causa disso, mas não iria desistir, você não faria isso afinal.

– Com certeza. - Sephiroth concordou.

– E... Bem, não sei quando foi que isso mudou. - Admitiu, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça. - Mas já faz um bom tempo que sinto isso...

– E por quê não falou nada? - Quis saber.

– Medo. - Respondeu e Sephiroth resmungou, surpreso. - Rejeição.

– Ah... - O mais velho levou uma das mãos até o cabelo novamente, acariciando-os. Estava certo quando pensou ter algo errado, mas não imaginava ser aquilo. - Cloud... Sabe que não podemos nos relacionar assim.

– Eu sei.

– E sabe também como isso nos afeta em batalha.

– Eu sei.

–Então sabe que-

– Sephiroth me poupe disso. - Disse, cortando o outro que o fitou erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas. - Eu sabia desde o início que acabaria assim, mas... Depois do que aconteceu eu...

– Shhh! - Chiou Sephiroth, levando um dedo até os lábios deveras convidativos de Cloud, calando-o. - Posso terminar de falar?

O loiro assentiu e então Sephiroth segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, levantando-o para si e olhando o outro nos olhos.

– Então sabe que tudo o que fizermos nesse quarto precisa ficar em segredo, não é? - Sussurrou, olhando para os orbes azulados de Cloud, que se arregalaram com a fala do mais velho.

– Você quer dizer que...

– Por uma noite apenas Cloud. - Respondeu sorrindo, fazendo o loiro sorrir também e avançar contra o corpo do mais velho, enlaçando seu pescoço em um abraço apertado.

Sephiroth correspondia à tal demonstração de carinho enlaçando a cintura do jovem Strife e se movimentando sobre a cama de modo a ficar sobre o corpo do loiro. Ainda com um sorriso estampado sobre os lábios, o dono dos fios prateados abaixou o corpo, tocando com os lábios a pele nua do pescoço de Cloud e percorrendo a língua desde a base até o queixo do loiro, deixando um rastro de saliva no processo.

Cloud sentia seu corpo se arrepiar levemente com tal carícia e permitiu-se arquear o corpo, levando ambas as mãos até as costas do experiente SOLDIER acima de si e acariciando com volúpia seus músculos incrívelmente definidos. As intensas fisgadas em seu baixo ventre indicavam o quão excitado estava apenas com aquele pequeno ato. Havia desejado isso por anos. Movimentou sua cintura de forma a roçar despudoradamente sua intimidade contra a de Sephiroth, que soltou um leve sorriso com isso.

O mais velho se apoiou sobre a cama com um dos braços, enquanto que com o outro passou a explorar o corpo do jovem Strife, acariciando seu peito e pousando sobre o mamilo esquerdo, acariciando, apertando-o, puxando-o, estimulando-o, enquanto ouvia os suspiros descompassados do loiro abaixo de si. Descendo um pouco o corpo e fazendo um pequeno caminho de beijos até o peito do garoto, Sephiroth, tomou em seus lábios o mamilo direito e intocado do rapaz, que arqueou o corpo com o toque. O mais velho passeou a língua sobre aquele botão rosado, chupando e dando leves mosdiscadas que faziam Cloud arfar.

– Se... Sephiroth... - Gemeu involuntariamente, fazendo o outro sorrir.

Sephiroth desceu a mão que estimulava o mamilo esquerdo o Strife, acariciando o resto do corpo do loiro até chegar ao cós da calça, parando por um momento para acariciar a ereção do rapaz ainda por cima da calça. Cloud fechou os olhos e levantou a cintura, exibindo sua intimidade para o mais velho que sorriu mais largamente ao perceber o quão entregue o outro estava. O dono das madeixas prateadas levou ambas as mãos até o zíper da calça do loiro, abrindo-a e descendo-a, deixando a cueca box preta do rapaz à mostra. Sephiroth crispou os lábios, decepcionado.

– Por que vestiu a cueca Cloud? - Comentou, abaixando a cabeça e beijando o membro do jovem SOLDIER, que gemia um tom mais alto que o necessário. - Sabia que não tem necessidade disso?

– Sephiroth... Por favor...

– Não. - Disse, levantando o corpo mais uma vez e então se sentou ao lado do corpo de Cloud, chamando-o com a mão. - Venha me dar um agrado Cloud.

O rosto do loiro se avermelhou com aquele comentário, mas mesmo assim se movimentou para se aproximar de Sephiroth. Cloud levou ambas as mãos até a calça do outro, abrindo-a e descendo apenas o suficiente para exibir o membro ereto e chamativo do outro. O loiro mordia o lábio inferior levemente e voltou seu olhar para o mais velho, que apenas o observava. O Strife então levou uma das mãos até o membro rígido do outro e abaixou a cabeça , passando a língua por toda a sua extensão até parar sobre a glande, onde deu chupou levemente antes de esfregar a língua novamente.

Sephiroth suspirou pesadamente, levando uma das mãos até a cabeça de Cloud para guiá-lo melhor. Sentiu a cavidade úmida do loiro acomodar seu falo lentamente, enquanto um gemido rouco e prolongado ecoava pelo quarto. Devia admitir, Cloud sabia trabalhar com os lábios muito bem.

O loiro acomodava o membro pulsante de seu mais novo amante, sugando-o e lambendo-o ao mesmo tempo em que engolia todos os resquícios de lubrificante que o outro soltava. Sephiroth segurou firmemente sobre os fios do Strife, puxando-os indicando para que o outro se afastasse, e foi o que fez. O mais velho então se movimentou rapidamente, segurando-o sobre os ombros e então ficando por cima de Cloud mais uma vez. Em um movimento rápido, conseguiu retirar de uma só vez a cueca box preta do outro e, em seguida, sua própria calça que já estava se tornando incômoda. Seus olhos repousaram sobre o membro ereto do jovem Strife, que pulsava intensamente e liberava grande quantidade de lubrificante.

– Cloud... - Chamou, fazendo o outro olhar para si. - Fica de quatro... Agora.

O loiro apenas se movimentou, virando o corpo e apoiando ambos os braços sobre a cabeceira da cama de forma a se sentir mais firme naquela posição. Sephiroth então de abaixou, levando ambas as mãos até as nádegas do mais novo, apalpando-as e as separando algumas vezes, deixando visível a entrada rosada de Cloud que piscava diversas vezes para si. O mais velho aproximou os lábios da entrada do loiro, passando a língua bem umedecida sobre ela, sentindo-a se contrair mais uma vez com o movimento.

Cloud então sentiu a língua de Sephiroth penetrando-o lentamente e tentou relaxar mais o corpo com aquela sensação estranhamente excitante que se apossava de seu corpo. Conseguia sentir que a cada vez que o mais velho movimentava a língua, ele afundava mais um pouco, o que apenas fazia com que seu membro necessitado de atenção pulsasse mais forte. Com um leve movimento, levou uma das mãos até seu próprio falo, acariciando-o, quando sentiu a mão de Sephiroth dar-lhe um tapa.

– Ainda não... - Murmurou, afastando o rosto daquele local e levando o dedo indicador, acariciando lentamente antes de penetrá-lo, pouco a pouco, até a base, sentindo o corpo de Cloud se contraindo com aquele ato. - Relaxa Cloud...

O loiro respirava profunda e descompassadamente. Era, definitivamente, uma tortura precisar esperar tanto por Sephiroth, que continuou movimentando o dedo lentamente dentro de si até começar a forçar um segundo dedo.

– Ah... Sephiroth... - Gemeu, estremecendo levemente o corpo quando finalmente sentiu o segundo dedo totalmente dentro de seu corpo. Quando o mais velho começou a movimentá-los em forma de tesoura, não conseguiu conter um gemido mais alto.

– Shhh! - Disse Sephiroth, retirando os dois dedos de dentro da entrada de Cloud. - Lembre-se... Estamos em uma pensão.

– Ah Sephiroth... Por favor... - O outro murmurou em uma voz trêmula, abaixando o corpo e apoiando-se pelos braços, dessa vez no travesseiro, de modo a deixar suas pernas bem abertas e sua entrada bem exposta e empinada para o mais velho.

– Hm? O que você quer? - Perguntou sorrindo, acomodando-se atrás de Cloud e, segurando o próprio membro, começou a movimentar a cintura de forma a esfregar seu falo contra a entrada rosadinha do loiro com leves pinceladas. - Diga Cloud...

– V-Você... Dentro de mim... Agora... - Sussurrou com o corpo trêmulo.

– Era tudo o que queria ouvir.

Em mais um movimento rápido, Sephiroth penetrou todo o seu falo de uma vez dentro do jovem Strife que, em um gemido mudo, arqueou o corpo e levantou a cabeça com a boca bem aberta, dando ao mais velho uma visão única do nível de submissão do rapaz. Sephiroth começou então a se movimentar de uma forma rápida e frenética, não aguentaria por muito tempo se segurar e, lembrando-se de como o outro estaria se sentindo, levou uma das mãos até o membro antes esquecido de Cloud, começando a acariciá-lo na mesma intensidade em que estocava dentro do loiro, que começou uma série de gemidos desesperadamente contidos pelo abafar do travesseiro contra seu rosto.

Em uma estocada funda e em um ponto especial do loiro, Sephiroth sentiu em sua mão um líquido quente e viscoso e, não resistindo mais, também se despejou dentro do loiro soltando um gemido rouco e audível o suficiente para que Cloud escutasse claramente. Em seguida se retirou da entrada do rapaz, deitando-se sobre a cama e puxando o corpo suado e ofegante de seu amante, abraçando-o fazendo o jovem Strife se deitar sobre seu peito. Não sabia dizer ao certo o que estaria sentindo naquele momento, um misto de felicidade e satisfação especial por ter feito isso com o loiro. Jamais se sentira assim antes. Voltou seus olhos tenebrosos para o garoto abaixo de si, queria dizer alguma coisa à ele, mas o loiro já estava ressonando, exausto.

E então, Sephiroth voltou seu olhar para o teto, pensando em como fora irracional não ter conseguido um contato anterior com o rapaz. Cloud tinha alguma coisa diferente, disso o mais velho tinha certeza.

Resolveu fechar os olhos. De repente não existia mais combate, não existia mais Tempestade. Apenas Sephiroth e Cloud, apenas aquele novo sentimento.

Quando menos percebeu, já ressonava ao lado de seu amante, Cloud Strife.


End file.
